LO QUE EL SILENCIO CUENTA II
by HidanMasura
Summary: Es la historia de lo que el silencio cuenta desde el punto de vista de Yugito, como vivió, su enfermedad y el recuentro.


**Lo que el silencio cuenta**

II

Londres

Llevo toda mi vida a lado de Hidan, nuestras familias pactaron nuestro compromiso, si he de ser sincera al principio me disgusto la idea de ser su premedita, no lo soportaba era tan engreído y oscuro, la mayor parte de tiempo pasamos peleando, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo comencé a querer en secreto, tras cada pelea, mi corazón se agitaba, hasta que un día no puse más y se lo termine confesando, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ése mimos día el me respondió con un beso tan cálido como sincero, donde las palabras sobraban, desde ese día fuimos inseparables, él me amaba yo lo adoraba.

Pero de la noche a la mañana nuestra felicidad se vio truncada, tras conocer a un hombre llamado Yagura, parecía un gran persona, se convirtió en un gran amigo, recuerdo haber salido de fiesta con él y otros amigos, lo que consigo recordar es como ni porque nos despertamos en la habitación de hotel, y mucho menos en momento llame a Hidan, el llego al hotel donde nos encontró recostados en la cama semi desnudos, fue tal su enfado que rompió nuestro compromiso y todo tipo de comunicación conmigo, quise explicarle, que no era lo que él se imaginaba, que no había pasado nada entre ese hombre y yo, pero Hidan no me dejo decir ni una silaba, simplemente se alejó de mí , meses más tarde, el conocía a una chica llamada Ino, con la que estableció aún relación sentimental, al enterarme de aquello no lo pensé dos veces fui a la que meses atrás fue nuestra casa, al llegar , para mi sorpresa el estaba con ella, en nuestra hogar, en mi casa, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, monte el espectáculo del siglo, el me obligo a calarme, termine tan alterada, que mi cabeza daba vueltas, sale del edificio, horas más tarde me reuní con él, en los jardines reales.

…_**. Flash Back…**_

Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Hidan, era necesario que habláramos, la hojas comenzaban a caer, de pronto lo veo caminar hacia mí era tan guapo, poco a poco llego a hasta mí, no pude contenerme, me lance hacia él y lo abrace con fuerza, pero él tan solo dijo – Solo he venido a hablar nada mas - al escuchar esas palabras me separe de el con tristeza, era tan frio, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el acaricio mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas , me pidió que dejara de llorar, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, mi labios solo pudieron pronunciar un Perdóname…él me dice que pare, que es necesario hablar como personas adultas, me invita a dar un paseo por los jardines, comienzo a hablar, explicándole que lo que vio con Yagura, pero por más que hablara, el no mostraba ningún cambio, se mantenía tan frio, no sabía que más decirle, fui sincera, al decirle que no lo quería perder , que quería volver a intentarlo, que me perdone, de repente él se para frente a mí, me tomo de la mano, me obliga a mirarle a los ojos comienza hablarme - Yugi, está bien te perdono, pero no me veo capaz de volver contigo, si lo hago sé que terminare haciéndote daño, nos terminaremos haciendo daño, somos tan parecidos que terminaríamos sacándonos los ojos, ni tu ni yo, podemos volver hacer los mismo, estaríamos llenos de dudas, desconfianza, algo se rompió entre nosotros, algo rompimos - esas fueron su palabras, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente , me pide que no llore, me abraza, y continua hablándome, - Yui sabes que tengo razón hemos pasado muy buenos momentos, no quiero terminar mal contigo, al menos quiero mantener tu amistad, me duele pensar no tenerte en mi vida, te quiero como amiga, quiero tu amistad - lo beso para callar sus palabras, no quería escuchar nada más, cada palabra me apuñalaba, me armo de valor, para decirle; que no lo puedo ver como un simple amigo, que no me pida eso, sería como un muerte lenta y dolorosa, saber que está cerca y no poder besarlo o abrazarlo, lo mejor será alejarnos, si el así lo quiere, él se muestra de acuerdo conmigo, me dice que no puedo obligarme, que es consiente que es muy pronto para ser amigos, que lo mejor es alejarnos, para ser sincera toda esa situación me estaba enloqueciendo , pero sé que él tenía razón, lo mejor era terminar antes de comenzar con nuestra propia guerra persona.

En mi mente vagaba una pregunta que no era capaz de hacer, pero finalmente se lo pregunte - Es por la rubia que esta medita en nuestra casa, lo escucho decirme - Ino es alguien que apareció sin yo buscarlo, no fue algo que yo quiera o hubiera planeado, ella me hace sentir bien, me siento a gusto a su lado, sé que no tengo ninguna excusa, pero las cosas se dieron así - el me acaricia el rosto con suavidad, para decirme - NOS HEMOS FALLADO LOS DOS MUTUAMENTE, CARIÑO.

Mis lágrimas eran cada vez más intensas, entre tanta llanto, le pregunto sobre sus sentimientos por esa mujer, el me confiesa que le gusta nada más, me aferro a él con fuerza, le digo que lo amo y que sé que él me amaba a solo a mí, el me lo confirma, pero me vuelve reafirma que lo nuestro no puede ser, porque volver significaría herirnos mutuamente, le reafirmo mis palabras diciéndole una vez más que lo amo, el me pide de manera frio y cortante que pare, que no se lo haga más difícil, que necesitamos tiempo, que todo está muy reciente, él se despide de mi con un beso en la frente - Adiós Yugi, te quiero y eso no lo puedo negar, se feliz, pequeña revoltosa, espero que llegue el día en que podamos vernos sin tanto dolor y remordimiento tras escuchar sus últimas palabras suelto su mano a regañadientes no sin antes pedirle de por favor no vuelva a llegar a Ino a lo que fue nuestro hogar, lo noto molesto pero me tranquilizan sus palabras - Ino solo se quedara este fin de semana, en la casa.

Poco a poco el desaparece entre las plantas, mientras yo me quedo sola en medio del jardín sin poder asimilar que acaba de perder al hombre que amo

.._**.Fin Flash Back…**_

Tras ese encuentro no nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero los mareos y dolores de cabeza no desaparecieron, a medida que pasaba el tiempo aumentaban, tanto en duración como en intensidad, se lo comenté a la madre de Hidan, ya que era como una madre para mí, cuando mi madre murió, ella me crio como si fuera su propia hija, tras contarle mis síntomas, decidió acompañarme al médico, después de varios exámenes médicos, el doctor nos mandó a llamar, su voz se notaba preocupada, me dio tanto miedo escucharlo así , al llegar al hospital entramos al despacho del médico, me mordía las uñas de los nervios, la señora Naori Uchiha, intentaba calmarme, pero no podía, escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a mí, era el medico con el informe de mis estudios, se sienta, nos pide que intentarnos calmarnos, la madre de Hidan pregunta:

- ¿Que sucede?

- Según los las pruebas realizadas a la Señorita Yugito, siento comunicarles, que sufre un enfermedad degenerativa, que está avanzando de manera apresurada.

Al esas palabras, mi corazón se aceleró, sentía como la consulta del doctor se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, me comenzó a faltar el aire, escucho voces que me piden que me calme, pero no podía, la idea de que podía morir se adueñó de mi cabeza, el médico, intenta calmarme, me ayuda a recostarme, escucho su voz pidiéndome que respire profundamente, la señora Naori, me sujeta la mano mientras le pide al médico que continúe.

- Este tipo de enfermedades están actualmente en investigación, yo les recomendaría que fueran a Seúl o Grecia, para someterse a un tratamiento experimental, para intentar combatir la enfermedad, de lo contrario la señorita Yugito morirá en menos de un año.

La Señora Naori, pregunto mientras su voz se desquebrajaba - Que tal eficaz es ese tratamiento.

- A mostrado resultados muy favorables en otros pacientes, si están dispuestas, deben comenzar cuanto antes con el tratamiento, para así obtener mejores resultados.

Después de hablar con Naori, sobre todas las posibilidades, acepte irme, para realizar el tratamiento, salimos el hospital rumbo a mi apartamento, comencé hacerla maleta, con mil cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas mi amo Hidan no podía irme sin verlo por última vez, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, pero no quería que el supiera de mi enfermedad, no quería dar lastima, por lo que le pedí a la madre de Hidan que no digiera nada de mi estado de salud a nadie de la familia, sería un secreto entre las dos, ella acepto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me ayudo a llamar un taxi, le pedí que me deje ir sola al aeropuerto, para no levantar sospechas, acepto, subí al taxi, me despedí con un abrazo muy efusivo.

De camino al aeropuerto, tras pensarlo varias veces le pedí al taxista que me llevara a la casa de Hidan, al llegar vi el coche de Ino aparcado frente al edificio, suspire no quería irme disgustada con él.

Me atreví a llamarlo, su móvil sonaba pero no contestaba, volví a llamar, lo escucho decirme, que espera un momento, veo como retira la cortina, lo saludo con la mano, él me sonríe, le pido que baje que necesitaba hablar con él, el accedió y me pidió que los espera en el parque que estaba junto a la heladería.

Comienzo a caminar rumbo al parque, me siento en unos de los columpios comienzo a columpiarme, mirando al cielo, pensando en le iba a decir, que tal vez esta fuera la última vez que lo vería.

Tras unos minutos, él llega al parque, me saluda, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve, me limite a darle un beso en la mejilla, le pregunte cómo estaba , le pido perdón por venir sin avisar, lo último que quería era cáusale problemas con su novia, el me mira confundido, me pregunta, sí sé que él esta Ino en nuestro casa otra vez , yo asiento, el inmediatamente, me pide disculpas, pero lo hago callar colocado mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, se produce un momento de silencio entre los dos, el intenta hablar pero lo vuelvo hacer callar, comienzo a hablarle con mucha calidez y cariño - Está bien, no pasa nada, te entiende, yo solo quiero que seas feliz – Su cara muestra un cierto desconcierto- me pregunta, si me encuentro bien, si algo va mal.

Me daba miedo ser tan trasparente para el no quería que descubra lo de mi enfermedad, ante tanto silencio, él toma mi barbilla con suavidad, nuestras miradas se cruzan, tomo sus manos, las aprieto con cariño – Mi ojitos de hielo no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien, solo quería verte por última vez antes de irse - Por alguna razón Hidan comienza a tartamudear, me pregunta a donde pretendo irme, no sabía que decirle ante tal pregunta, simplemente le regale una de mis sonrisas mientras acaricio su rostro – Mi pequeño niño deja de temblar, yo me tengo que ir por un tiempo – el intenta hablar pero se lo impido – No digas nada es mejor así mi niño consentido - comienzan a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, mientras él me increpa, diciéndome - No te puede ir Yugi, no... No...nooo – escucharlo sollozar de esa madera me partía el alma, me decía a mí misma, fuerza Yugito se fuerte no te derrumbes, el intentaba hablar pero lo interrumpí - lo se amor, no hace falta que digas nada – el limpia mis lágrimas – me pide que no llore y sin previa aviso comienza a decirme: te amo, no soporto la idea de no verte, saber que no vas a estar, no te vayas, por favor amor, no te alejes de mí, terminare con Ino, volvamos a intentarlo.

Tras escuchar esa palabras no pude aguantar y me derrumbe, hace tanto tiempo desea escuchar esa palabras, que ahora me resultaban tan dolorosas, porque sabía que no podía aceptarlas por más que quisiera echarme es su brazos, no podía quedarme, no sería justo para el tener a su lado a una carga, una enferma, que bien podía curarse o en menos de un año morir.

Me limite a decirle que no podía hacer nada, ya estaba decidido, debía marcharme, lo mejor era olvidarnos, le pedí que viviera una vida feliz, su rostro mostraba incredulidad, me toma del brazo y me grita - ES QUE ACASO YA NO ME AMAS…!

Tras escucharlo agacho mi cabeza, sin poder mirarlo - No es eso, pero debo irme por nuestro bien, por TU bien - me pregunta que está pasando, yo solo niego con la cabeza, me vuelve a preguntar, no soy capaz de responderle, me mira – Yugi sé que algo está pasando y no me lo quieres contar, pero si tú decisión es irte y dejarme, lo respetare, me lo merezco, nunca supe entenderte – observo como aprieta sus puños, antes de continuar hablándome, alza la mirada para decirme - seguiré tu consejo, olvidaré todo, seré feliz – su voz se quebranta al preguntarme si podía acompañarme al aeropuerto, accedí con un pequeña sonrisa, regresamos a mi taxi, durante todo el camino estuvimos callados, mientras miro por la ventanilla, intento no llorar cuando siento como toma mi mano, me pregunta:

- cuanto tiempo de vas?

- no lo sé, solo se feliz con Ino, parece buena chica – pronunciar esas últimas palabras, me costó tanto como si hubiera salto de un avión sin paracaídas, prácticamente lo acaba de echar en los brazos de esa mujer.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, bajo del taxi tomo mi maltea pero Hidan me ayuda con ella, entramos a la terminal, facture, entro mi pasaporte, pero antes de embarcar me giro para ver a Mi amado por última vez, había una distancia tan corta entre nosotros, estábamos parados frente a frente uno del otro, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, mientras el tiempo se paralizaba, muestras miradas hablan por sí solas, lo miro por última vez, recordando todo los momento que he vivido a su lado, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no podía no debía, tome mi maleta, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar sin volver la vista atrás, sentía que si lo miraba una vez mas no podría marcharme, estaba aún paso de embarcar, cuando Hidan me detiene, abrazándome por la espalda con una fuerza desesperada, me fallan las fuerzas, mi maleta cae al suelo, mientras escucho, como me pide perdón desesperadamente, me suplica que no me vaya, que no lo deje, mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar por culpa del llanto que procede de mis ojos, el me gira con fuerza y sin ningún aviso planta sus labios sobre los míos, mis lágrimas caían, sentía como me moría lentamente, no podía aguantar más, estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad, sobre mi partida, que vieira conmigo, pero me contuve no debo , no debo, me lo repetí una y otra vez, me separe de él, tome mi maleta, le pido que sea feliz que me olvide, mientras nuestro dedos se rosan, al soltar su mano, me doy media vuelta y embarco.

Una vez dentro del avión rogaba porque despegara rápido, entre más pasaba el tiempo más ganas tenia de salir corriendo tras Hidan, me levante varias veces de mi asiento con la intención de ir tras él, pero comenzaron los dolores de cabeza y los mareos, recordándome de mala manera, la razón por la que me está yendo, me volví a sentar, cuando las auxiliares de vuelo comenzaron a dar sus indicaciones, el avión estaba a punto de despegar, me ajuste el cinturón, tome aire y comencé a sentir como el avión despegaba ,mi corazón gritaba, a medida que el avión se alejaba de Londres, solo podía pensar que ese era el fin de mi historia con Hidan, tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, llegue a Grecia, desembarque, al salir me esperaban unos amigos de la señora Naori, al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la clínica para empezar con mi tratamiento, tuvieron que hacerme varias pruebas de sangre, para confirmar la dosis que debía tomar, al principio las pastillas, me producían vómitos, caída del cabello, mucho sueño, pérdida de peso, está prácticamente en los hueso, la enfermedad no retrocedía, se mantenía estable, por lo que decidieron enviarme a Seúl, para realizarme más estudios, al llegar a mi nuevo destino me esperaban más pruebas, tras varios meses, la nueva medicina parecía funcionar, no tenía ningún efecto secundario, además el clima de Seúl ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo, un día salí sola a dar un paseo, estaba tan tranquila sentada en un banco, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, las palmeras se movían, los edificios rechinaban, las piedras de piso parecían variar, dios era un terremoto, no sabía dónde meterme, la gente gritaba, corría, la intensidad el terremoto aumentaba los edificios empezaban derrumbarse antes mis ojos, comencé a correr, en busca de un lugar seguro, mire hacia arriba y vi como un pedazo de puente está a punto de hacer sobre mí, me quede inmóvil, alguien logro empujarme, salvándome la vida.

Mis ojos ven como el pedazo de puente se rompe en mil pedazos, al llegar al piso, pensar que si no fuera por aquel desconocido estaría ahora mismo muerta.

El temblor pasó, los daños eran incalculables, las calles estaban llena de escombros, gente herida, niños llorando, ambulancias sonando, a los pocos supervivientes nos llevaron a distintos refugios, nadie vino a buscarme al parecer me daban por muerta, creí que era mejor así, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, pues lo único que me importaba lo había perdido, hace tiempo, mi amado se había casado con otra mujer, con Ino, fue lo último que supe de él y no pensaba interferir en su felicidad.

Pasaron tres años, desde el temblor de Seúl, para todos Yugito está muerta, me había cambio el nombre ahora me llamaba, Yury.

Una semana más tarde, contacte con otros médicos, me examinaron y me dieron un nuevo tratamiento, me enviaron a vivir en Japón- Tokio, mi ciudad natal, donde llevo viviendo 4 años, junto a la persona que me salvo la vida en Seúl, esa persona se llamaba Deidara, el cual se convirtió en un gran amigo que más que un amigo era como un hermano.

….

_**7 a**__**ñ**__**os Despu**__**é**__**s Tokio**_

Me había olvidado de comprar las medicinas, me vestí, con un vaquero azul, una blusa negra, con botas altas y un abrigo de algodón negro, tome un paraguas rojo, para resguardarme de la nieve, llegue a la farmacia, compro mi medicinas, la farmacéutica que las entrega en un bolsa amarilla, salgo rumbo a mi casa, noto el frio, me cubro con la capucha del abrigo, abro el paraguas rojo, comienzo a caminar, llego a la esquina, el semáforo, está en verde, cruzo la calle corriendo, después de caminar unos minutos llego al portal de mi edificio, me quito la capucha del abrigó, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuché, un nombre, mi nombre, hace años que nadie me llamaba por ese nombre – YUGUITO – me giro en dirección de esa voz, esa voz, me era tan conocida, que me negué a creer que fuera el, pero no me equivocaba era el, no podía creerlo, mis ojos me estaban engañando?, no podía ser él, no podía estar en Tokio, se supina que estaba casado viviendo con Ino en Londres, las piernas me temblaban, las manos perdían fuerza, suelto la bolsa de medicamentos que tenía en las manos, comencé a balbucear, no podía concordar un frase , mi cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensado que todo esto era una alucinación, el intenta acercarse, pero yo retrocedía, dos paso por un paso que da el, el apresura su paso me agarre del brazo, tirando de mi hacia él, mi cuerpo rebota sobre su pecho, lo escuchó llorar mientras me habla – Niña tonta, donde has estado, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he buscado – No pude resistir más correspondo a su abrazo, y comienzo a llorar, le pido perdón, me dice que todo está olvidado, que sabe por qué me marche hace 7 años, que pensó que está muerta, ¿porque no volvió? , el seguía preguntándome sin parar tantas cosas, yo me limite a responderle – Me entere que te casaste con Ino, no quería interrumpir tu felicidad por eso no volví, tras escuchar mis palabras, el no demoro en responderme – No yo me casado con nadie, Ino se casó con un chico llamado Shikamaru , eres una tonta si mi felicidades contigo, no permitiré que me vuelvas a dejar – tras escuchar su palabras respire y limpie mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, el seguí hablándome con dulzura – Mi niña tonta te amo- Me beso con tanta fuerza como pudo, de repente escucho la vos de Deidara – Yury, ¿ estás bien? te está molestando este hombre, lo dijo señalando a Hidan, niego con la cabeza, entramos a casa y le explico todo a Deidara, el sabia q mi nombre verdadero era Yugito, Hidan se limitó a escucharme, cuando termine de hablar Hidan le dio las gracias a Deidara por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo y por salvarme la vida, llego la noche Deidara decidió dejarnos solos, darnos un poco de intimidad, pero antes de marcharse, me dijo que no lo dejes ir, hermanita.

Por fin solos dijo Hidan, esa noche hicimos el amor como dos hambrientos, una y otra vez, sentirlo de nuevo fue la mejor medicina para mi alma, por primera vez desde hace 7 años que me sentía completa y feliz, al día siguiente, Deidara, regreso y Hidan llamo a su familia, a nuestros amigos a sus amigos, para contarles que no está muerta, que me había encontrado, hable con la madre de Hidan, lloramos como dos niñas pequeñas por teléfono, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de mi familia, se sentía tan bien, era como si volviera a nacer, Yugito, volvía a nacer, más tarde Hidan y yo nos sentamos a hablar sobre lo ocurrido estos últimos 7 años, el me conto como me había buscando, hasta el día que todo el mundo me dio por muerta, yo le conté que me cambie el nombre tras el terremoto de Seúl.

Me puse seria mientras le contaba, que aún seguía enferma y en tratamiento, que no quería complicarle la vida, convirtiéndome en su carga, el me calla con un suave beso en los labios, me abraza, me dice que no piensa separarse de mí, que será mi apoyo en mis días difíciles, esperando que mi enfermedad remita por completo y si por caprichos del destino la enfermedad puede más, el estará a mi lado hasta el último momento llegándome de felicidad.

Comenzamos a vivir juntos, compartimos nuevas experiencia, el me acompañaba a mis terapias día tras día, sacándome un sonrisa en los días que me sentía morir, poco a poco la enfermedad fue desapareciendo, los doctores dijeron que parecía un milagro, no se lo podían creer, que en pocos meses haya remitido más que en los últimos 7 años.

Lucia esplendida, finalmente mi enfermedad desapareció por completo, años más tarde nos casamos en una gran iglesia acompañados de nuestros amigos y familiares, dos años después de nuestra boda tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, me acuerdo que el día del parto Hidan estuvo como loco, nervioso, corría de un lago al otro, mientras yo estaba en la matrona trayendo a nuestro primer hijo al mundo, fue tan hermoso, cuando lo escuche llorar, fue amor a primera vista. Hidan babeaba con nuestro hijo, tanto así que quiso tener el segundo, lo más rápido posible, un año más tarde estaba otra vez embarazada esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, pero esta vez ya eras más experimentados, no tuvimos tanto nervios como con el primero, pero los amamos a los dos de igual manera, no puedo quejarme pues he tenido una vida maravillosa, llena de amor y pasión, hasta el día de hoy, que cumplo 40 años casada con el hombre más especial sobre la tierra mi amado Hidan, quien me ama incluso más que hace 40 años atrás.

FIN


End file.
